The present invention relates to the field of pipe joining and more particular to retainers for joining lengths of bell and spigot type PVC pipe. Such pipe is used in municipal water distribution systems, fire sprinkler systems, sewerage force mains, agricultural and irrigation systems, industrial process piping application, PVC electrical conduits and fittings, as well as through out the building construction industry and in large diameter water transmission mains. Those knowledgeable in the art understand that the lengths of pipe must be secured against leakage as well as against separation. Prior art in this field is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,537,248; 7,284,310; 4,120,521; 4,061,459 and others.